The Neuroimaging Core has experienced considerable growth and continuing productivity during the past funding cycle. The Core supports all routine clinical and research ADC neuroimaging examinations, funded imaging projects and scientific collaborations, and multi-institutional neuroimaging training. The Core has contributed to image acquisition, image registration, anatomical validation, and image analysis projects. Image analysis methods were extended from human imaging to transgenic mouse brain. Core resources were directly responsible for many ADC accomplishments by contributing to research teams innovative image analysis software and making the applications user friendly. Core's growth is in large measure attributable to the think tank atmosphere created by a dedicated multidisciplinary faculty. The proposed plan aims to continue Core's hardware and software support for research projects, development and validation of new MRI and PET imaging modalities for in vivo functional human imaging, routine post mortem MRI imaging, customized mouse imaging protocols that includes histological validation, uniform acquisition, investigator training, and quality control of all studies. These activities will improve the accuracy of AD diagnosis and lead to mechanistic models of brain changes in normal aging and dementia.